Primid
The Primids are members of the Subspace Army and minions for the Ancient Minister. There are several types of Primid, each one with his own special abilities. A Trophy of each type of Primid can be obtained by tossing a Trophy Stand at one when its health has been lowered. The Primid are unarguably the most simple enemies in the game, though play a large role in the story. Some of the Primid types in the game consists of the likes of: Fire Primid The Fire Primid have the ability to breathe fire as if they were in possession of a Superspicy Curry or a Fire Flower. Like most Primid, they commonly attack in a group. They understandably have a red hot color and emit a purple aurora from their bodies. *"A specialized, fire-breathing Primid with two flamethrowing attacks. Primids with weapons are just normal, armed Primids, but Fire Primids are a whole new species with a whole new color. Although no more special than the others, they may feel slightly more superior with their red-hot color. Dealing with these guys in a group can be especially tricky." - Trophy description Boom Primid *"A Primid with a boomerang--hence the name. This Primid will use the boomerang to attack from afar (which is pretty much what you'd expect) and adds to its arsenal with close-quarter combat strikes. These two attack patterns may lead you to believe that it has no fun with boomerangs, but no! Boom Primids are just a little on the shy side." - Trophy description Sword Primid *"A Primid with a sword, as the name suggests. A Sword Primid will generally attack with slashes, but that's not all! It'll also make charging stabs at you, so watch out even when you're a good distance away. It might just be because of the way its sword lights up, but doesn't it remind you of a tarmac worker at an airport?" - Trophy description Scope Primid *"A bazooka-wielding Primid. A Scope Primid uses weak, three-shot attacks and powerful, single-shot surge cannons. Due to its ability to also fire at targets above its position, you can't play it safe when a Scope Primid is down below you. Probably because of the weight of its weapon, it won't use its bazooka for direct strikes." - Trophy description Big Primid *"The biggest Primid of all. Its attacks are the same in form and function, but considerably more powerful than a normal Primid's. Watch out for its smash attack--it will launch you far. It also has jump and roll attacks. The bigger size means an increase in Shadow Bugs--does that mean it takes more Shadow Bugs to move bigger Primids?" - Trophy description Metal Primid *"A Primid covered from head to toe in metallic plating. It cannot be knocked around with conventional attacks due to its hard and heavy nature--we're talking ALL metal, including the frilly feather on its head. On the flip side, the weight of the metal inhibits this Primid's movements. Like a normal Primid, a Metal Primid will also rely on hand-to-hand combat." - Trophy description Trophy information on a standard Primid *"The common soldier of the Subspace Army. It seems pretty harmless, but alas, it's stuffed with Shadow Bugs that leak from its forms. This Primid has no weapons--it will challenge you man-to-man. There are six different Primid types, but all of them are based on this basic form. There are also several different face types." Gallery T primid 2.jpg|A basic primid primid faces.jpg|The many faces a primid may have fire primid.jpg|A fire primid metal primid.jpg|Metal Primid big primid.jpg|A big primid sword primid.jpg|Sword primid Scope Primid.jpg|Scope Primid Boom primid.jpg|Boom Primid Primid's.jpg|Primids rising from shadow bugs Category:Enemies Category:Subspace Army Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits